Problem: Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(2) + \log(3)$
Solution: Use the rule: $\log(a) + \log(b) = \log(a \cdot b)$. $\log(2) + \log(3) = \log(2 \cdot 3)$ $= \log(6)$